Shadows of the Empire
250px|thumb|right|Shadows of the Empire Shadows of the Empire (SotE) was een multimedia project van Lucasfilm dat in 1996 verscheen. Het project speelt zich af in de periode tussen ‘The Empire Strikes Back’ en ‘Return of the Jedi’ en wordt een ‘interquel’ genoemd. Shadows of the Empire bestond uit verschillende projecten die samen een groot geheel vormden. Er verscheen een leesboek, comics, computerspel, Soundtrack, een ‘making of’ boek en een sourcebook. Qua merchandise verschenen er figuren en trading cards. Personages Ontstaan thumb|left|250px|Prince Xizor Shadows of the Empire wordt door Lucasfilm algemeen beschouwd als een project dat heel dicht bij de films staat. De inspanningen (ook financieel) die aan het project werden besteed verwijzen hiernaar. In The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire wordt het verhaal van SotE is ontstaan uit de doeken gedaan. Het ontstond eigenlijk doordat George Lucas te lang worstelde met het script voor ‘The Phantom Menace’ en hij wou dat de fans al een voorsmaakje kregen. De Special Editions werden opgeschoven naar 1997 en SotE werd uitgebracht in 1996. Het grote verhaal wordt in alle projecten verteld maar om het geheel te vatten moet je zowel het boek en de comics lezen en het computer spel spelen. Shadows of the Empire: Leesboek In het leesboek van Steve Perry wordt het grootste en belangrijkste deel van het verhaal verteld. Het verhaal kan worden opgedeeld in twee delen, enerzijds de strijd tussen Prince Xizor en Darth Vader om de gunst van Palpatine en anderzijds de zoektocht van de Heroes of Yavin naar Han Solo. In hun avonturen ontmoeten ze verschillende schurken en helden die hen tegenwerken of helpen. Zo is er Guri, de mooie maar dodelijk Human Replica Droid van Xizor en Dash Rendar, een smokkelaar die de helden helpt. Ook verschillende elementen die in ‘Return of the Jedi’ opduiken worden in SotE verklaard. Zo komen we te weten hoe Leia aan het outfit van Boushh geraakt, wanneer en waar Luke zijn nieuwe Lightsaber maakte, hoe Luke aan zijn 'Jedi' outfit geraakte en waarom Chewbacca zijn haar anders is in ‘Return of the Jedi’. Comics thumb|right|250px|Comic n° 1 van SotE In de zesdelige comicreeks wordt de aandacht dan weer verlegd naar de tocht van Boba Fett met Han Solo in Carbonite. We volgen Fett naar de planeet Gall en hoe hij voortdurend wordt aangevallen door collega Bounty Hunters die ook een deel van de premie willen opstrijken. Het aspect dat Xizor Luke Skywalker wil doden komt in de comics aan bod met het inhuren van Jabba the Hutt en zijn Swoop Gang. Naast de zes comics verschenen er ook nog een aantal spin-off comics gebaseerd op Shadows of the Empire zoals Shadow Stalker. Computergame In het computergame van SotE dat verscheen voor de Nintendo 64 en de pc volgen we de avonturen van Dash Rendar, beginnend op Hoth en eindigend met de redding van Leia uit de klauwen van Xizor. Soundtrack Joel McNeely componeerde de Soundtrack van SotE aangevuld met de sleutelthema’s van John Williams. # Main Theme from Star Wars and Leia's Nightmare (3:41) # The Battle of Gall (7:59) # Imperial City (8:02) # Beggar's Canyon Chase (2:56) # The Southern Underground (1:48) # Xizor's Theme (4:35) # The Seduction of Princess Leia (3:38) # Night Skies (4:17) # Into the Sewers (2:55) # The Destruction of Xizor's Palace (10:44) thumb|right|250px|Dash Rendar Sourcebooks In het Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook van West End Games wordt extra uitleg gegeven bij de personages, toestellen, planeten, wapens, dieren en gebeurtenissen uit het leesboek en comics van SotE. West End Games bracht ook nog speciaal de Shadows of the Empire Planets Guide uit. Merchandise Speelgoed Hasbro lanceerde een eigen lijn van SotE speelgoed, bestaande uit figuren en schepen. De kaarten waren paars van kleur. Ook Galoob bracht een reeks Micro Machines en Action Fleet uit van SotE. Applause bracht statues en vinyl poppen uit en ook een aantal modelkits verschenen op de markt. Action figures thumb|right|200px|Dash Rendar van Hasbro *Boba Fett vs. IG-88 *Chewbacca in Bounty Hunter (Snoova) Disguise *Dash Rendar *Leia in Boushh Disguise *Luke Skywalker in Coruscant Guard Disguise *Prince Xizor *Prince Xizor vs. Darth Vader *Swoop Trooper Voertuigen *Outrider *Slave I *Swoop Trading Cards Greg en Tim Hildebrandt tekenden een set van 100 Tradings Cards van Topps die te maken hadden met Shadows of the Empire. Bron *SotE tien jaar later op SW.com category:SOTE category:Multimedia projecten